Cy-Gor
Cy-Gor is a fictional character from the comic book ''Spawn'' and featured in his own 6 part mini-series Cy-Gor. He is a part-man, part-gorilla meshed together with cybernetics to create a dangerous killing machine. His real name is Michael Konieczni, and he was once a friend of Al Simmons. Background During The Agency’s quest to develop the ultimate controllable supersoldier, Jason Wynn and his overseas military allies discovered that a Taiwanese cartel was at least three years ahead of them on a similar project. Wynn sent in his best soldier, Al Simmons, to steal the data and eliminate the competition under the guise that they were a terrorist organization whose project would threaten the safety of the United States. Simmons infiltrated the lab, hacked into their computer systems and retrieved the data. He then destroyed the lab and all records contained in it, save those now in his possession. He returned to the United States and gave the data to Wynn. This data was combined with The Agency’s own research and a new project was initiated, codenamed Project: SIM (also known as Project: SIMIAN). Shortly afterwards Simmons had been killed on the order of Wynn, and one of the younger agents was ready to blow the whistle on the assassination. Konieczni had trained under Simmons and was a close personal friend. Simmons had been his mentor. Before he could go public he was captured by The Agency and became the test subject of Project: SIM. The intel data from the project called for a half-man, half-gorilla monster, fused and augmented with cybernetic enhancements. Data acquired from the mafia attempts to make a similar soldier indicated that human nature would need to be subverted with more cybernetics. The combination of the ape, man and metal was theorized to be the best alternative. The ape could be fused with more bionic enhancements because of its pain threshold, making it far stronger than OvertKill however less strong than Tremor, meanwhile the human component would give the beast rational capabilities and the ability to follow orders. An 1:9 ape to man ratio was what would be idea for this project. This was not what actually happened. The Agency scientist, Dr. Wilhelm, had been distracted throughout the project with trying to adapt the process to save his wife, whose brain he was keeping alive after her body died from a sudden onset of a debilitation illness. Wilhelm fused Konieczni’s brain to the ape, but was never able to get the ape to man ratio lower than 50:50 leaving the beast controllable unless enraged enough that the dominant ape reverted to its own savage nature. It escaped its restraints before it was completed, and killed an agent sent to retrieve it and the doctor, who was already dead. Free Cy-Gor escaped Wilhelm’s compound and was headed for New York. It recognized Al Simmon’s soul and keyed into his necroplasmic aura. Cy-Gor blamed Al for its creation and sought to kill him for his part in Project: SIM It found him in the alleys an attacked him, speaking at times as the parts that were Mike came alive and began to remember the horrors it had been through. After being defeated by Spawn, Cy-Gor was left in the alleys and retrieved by one of Wynn’s handling teams. He was presumed dead but awoke in transport and killed yet another squad of handlers before escaping. Not long after he encountered an incarnation of the Hindu goddess of death, Kali in a subway and decapitated her. This left Chow, the man who had raised Kali, to worship Cy-Gor as the new avatar of death. Cy-Gor's last known location was boarding a plane heading for Serbia. It should be of note that the cult that raised Kali has returned and recently the goddess of death has returned to the Spawn universe, apparently this time at full power. It should also be noted that Cy-Gor's bio, as presented in the Spawn Bible, has been retconned in the series and that there have been changes made to the character's original identity. Most of the character's bio has been left intact. See also * Spawn villains Category:Image Comics supervillains Category:Image Comics titles Category:Spawn characters Category:Characters created by Todd McFarlane Category:Simian characters in comics Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional apes Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional technopaths Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995